Dig Dug
Summary Taizo Hori (originally known as Dig Dug) is the main protagonist of the Dig Dug series created by Namco in 1982 for arcades. In the year 1982, Taizo solved the "Dig Dug incident" caused by Pookas and Fygars, and some time later the problem in the tropical islands that happened in Dig Dug II. Afterwards he was treated as a hero. At one point of his life, Taizo was married with Toby "Kissy" Masuyo (who is the protagonist of Baraduke/''Alien Sector''), but they separated for unknown reasons. They had three sons: Susumu Hori, Ataru Hori, and Taiyo Tobi. Taizo is the chairman of the Driller Council. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher Name: Taizo Hori, Dig Dug Origin: Dig Dug Gender: Male Age: Likely 30s or 40s (Is the father of Susumi Hori) Classification: Human, Digger, Soldier (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can tunnel through solid objects using his drill, Weapon Mastery, Earth Manipulation (Can create rocks in order to crush enemies), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack ghosts and souls), Fire Manipulation (Can summon fire), Water Manipulation (Can create bubbles by going around), Time Stop (Can stop time via Time Hour Glass), Summoning (Of meteors), Magnetism Manipulation (Can attract power-ups and enemies), Weather Manipulation (Can make it rain hard enough to leave holes), Electricity Manipulation (Can use electricity to stun enemies), Flight (via jetpack), Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers with a gun), Forcefield Creation (via Lightning Shield), Statistics Amplification (via Double Drill/Long Harpoon/Dash Boots), Air Manipulation (via Tornado Drill), Immortality (Types 2 and 8; can revive himself and has multiple spirits that can destroy dirt), Can breath underwater via Air Capsule/Snorkel, Resistance to lava (Can get near and touch lava without any harm) and explosions (Can tank small explosions that normally hurt giant Pookas and Fygars), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in space and prevent himself from popping) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can apply enough pressure to make human-sized enemies explode from the inside like a balloon), likely higher (Can destroy islands by using his jackhammer) Speed: Peak Human, higher with Dash Boots (Lets Taizo move 50% faster than normal) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely higher Durability: Wall level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Melee normally, a couple meters with harpoon. Standard Equipment: Harpoon/Pump, Drill, Jackhammer, Shovel, Gun (Arrangement), Axe, Boxing Glove, various power-ups, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Was once a soldier, but later became an owner of a drilling company. May not be the smartest, but knows what he's doing) Weaknesses: Can sometimes get overconfident, has a short temper Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dig Dug Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Soldiers Category:Adventurers Category:Drill Users Category:Axe Users Category:Wand Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Magnetism Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Inflation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users